The Outsiders 2
by Doggerwolf
Summary: This was one of my favorite books(and movies), so I had to do something. Ponyboy's life after the Outsiders.


_And I finally began like this: When I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, I had only two things on my mind: Paul Newman and a ride home..._

When I finally lifted the pen off of the pages of my composition book, I felt so good. It was the first time in so long that I had felt peace. I felt a tremendous weight lift off my shoulders.

I leaned back in my chair and breathe a heavy sigh of relief. After all these weeks of writing, my story was all done. Just wait 'til the old man sees this.

* * *

"Ponyboy", Mr. Simms said, "could you please see me after class?"

When the bell rang, all the kids rushed out the door except for me. I walk up to his desk and I gulped.

"Ponyboy," he said, "I must say that this is among one of the best pieces of literature I've ever read in my 15 years of teaching."

I felt so relieved as he said this.

"I've even decided to get it published, if you don't mind."

I thought for the longest time. I could keep this story personal, but then again, it's time for the world to know how rough life can really be.

I grinned. "Of course."

He also grinned. "Thank you, Ponyboy. You may leave now."

And I left that room with the biggest smile on my face.

* * *

A few months later, my book got published. We got the first copy.

Darry hadn't read my theme yet, so this was his first time. And he actually read the whole thing. Sometimes he would read it to himself, and other times he would read it out loud to the rest of the gang, and they listened as carefully as Johnny did when I read him _Gone With The Wind_ when we were in Windrixville.

When they finally finished the book, Darry looking ed at me.

Everyone, except for Soda, walked out of the room.

Darry came up to me and the next thing I knew, he was hugging the daylights out of me. I could feel the tears hitting my shoulder.

"Ponyboy," he choked out, "I never knew the pain you went through while you were gone."

"Especially when you had your hair cut off." Two-Bit cracked from around the corner.

"Shut your trap." I mutter.

And he did so.

That was perhaps the longest time that Darry hugged me. And it was one of the most amazing things that ever happened to me.

* * *

It didn't take long for me to become the most popular kid at school. Girls were showering with comments, but I wasn't really interested in them.

One day, I was settling into my seat for Science when a real pretty girl with blue eyes walked in. She was wearing a white sweater and a blue skirt and had straight brown hair that went down to the middle of her back.

She sat down right next to me.

"Hi." I said.

She turned to me and smiled.

"Hi."

"You new here?" I asked.

"Yes I am," she said, shaking my hand, "I'm Annie Thomas. I'm from Chattanooga."

I swear my heart thumped at her name.

"What's your name?"

"Oh, uh, Ponyboy Curtis."

She smiled again. "I like that name."

Her smile radiated like the sun.

"Can I walk you home?" I asked.

She blushed. "I'd really like that."

And I did walk her home. Turns out she lived not far from me. She asked me questions about my life. I told her about how my parents died in the crash and my adventure with Johnny and the aftermath of his death.

We reached her house.

"Thanks, Ponyboy. You're real nice."

She began to go up the steps of her house when I felt the urge to ask her something.

"Annie?"

She turned.

"Do you think you'll be available this weekend for me to take you to the carnival?"

Her face seemed to lighten up. "Sure, Ponyboy, I'd love to."

And as she walked into her house, I felt the most joy since Mom and Dad were alive.

* * *

Darry and Soda seemed to notice the change. I felt more outgoing since my first date with Annie. Soda was bouncing off the walls with guesses. Darry just looked at me as I walked by like I was from outer space.

"It's a girl, isn't it?" Soda finally said.

I rolled my eyes. "I was wondering when you'd figure."

Soda seemed to get real excited, and he began to ask questions like he was on a sugar buzz.

"So, what's her name?"

I blushed. "Annie Thomas."

"So is she your girlfriend?"

"I guess so."

Darry gave me a warm smile. "Well, what do you know." he said, giving me a pat on the shoulder, " my kid brother is finally growing up."

"Oh, cut it out," I said.

After our second date, I walked Annie home again.

When we came to her house, she turned to me.

"Ponyboy, I've wanted to give this to you for a long time. Well-"

Then she grabbed my cheeks, pulled me in, and kissed me full on the mouth. I kissed her back, wrapping my arms around her.

When she pulled away, she said, "Did you like it?"

"I loved it."

She walked inside smiling, and as soon as she closed the door, I was jumping around and whooping. I ran home. I couldn't wait to tell my brothers.

* * *

It was my birthday. Darry and Soda were acting like they had no clue what I was talking about. Steve and Two-Bit were glued to the TV watching Mickey.

Darry went to the front door.

"There's a package for a Ponyboy Curtis."

He bought it to me and I opened it.

Inside there was a little black lab.

I picked him up and I read the name.

 _Johnny._

"We put all our savings into that little mutt." Two-Bit said.

I looked at the dog. He looked so much like Johnny. He had the dark hair. The dark eyes. And he was so gentle.

"You guys are the best." I smiled

And they all hugged me, with Johnny getting stuck in the middle of it.

* * *

Well, my life has been great ever since I finished writing that story. I have a beautiful girlfriend(who Darry thankfully approves of) and an amazing dog.

I can't believe my luck.

Oh, and P.S., when Johnny told me that my hair would grow back when we were up in Windrixville, I'll just tell you something.

It never grew back.

That's right. My ears would stick out forever. But it's alright. I realized it looks better.


End file.
